Forever Together
by lyokodreamer
Summary: The bond between Amelia and Edmund grows stronger by the day. Now they return to a changed Narnia. What will happen now? Edmund/Amelia Sequel to Forever & Always. Second story in the Forever Series
1. Everything you know is about to change

**Hello everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia nor do I own Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel.**

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter of Forever & Always it's great to see that all of you enjoyed it, and want to read this one too. **

**So I hope you enjoy. **

**R&R please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born._

Chapter 1: Everything you know is about to change

"We'll drive you to the station, but you'll have to go by yourself from then on." Helen said.

And when they had to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you my sweets." Helen said and hugged each of her children.

"Take care of them, especially Peter and Susan, they'll need you soon." Maria said as she kissed both her children's forehead.

"We'll miss you." Amelia said as they and Blaine hugged her.

"I'll miss you too." Maria said hugging them and straightening their tie.

"Now go." Maria said and pushed them to the Pevensies while Helen came her way.

"Hey! If it isn't the kings and queens." The kids suddenly heard a familiar voice yell and turned around.

As the person reached them he hugged Blaine tackling him to the ground.

"Hello to you too, Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"I'm going to find a bathroom." Edmund said to Amelia who nodded.

"I'm getting some fresh air before we have to get on the train." Susan said and walked back out of the station.

"Don't be late!" Peter yelled.

"I won't!" Susan yelled back.

And Amelia, Blaine and Kurt sat down talking a bit until they suddenly heard commotion coming from the way where Peter went.

"Stay here." Blaine said to Kurt.

"Oh, Okay." Kurt said as Amelia and Blaine ran away.

On the other hand Lucy saw what was happening and ran outside.

She wasn't watching where she was going and was frightened by a car horn and the driver yelling:

"Mind yourself, love."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucy said and then ran on.

"Watch where you're going!" the driver yelled when Lucy was halfway down the street.

Susan was just reading a magazine in silence when a boy came up saying: "You go to Saint Finbar's?" making Susan look up.

"That's right." She said and then turning back to the magazine.

"I go to Hendon House. Across the road." The boy said making Susan think _Why is he telling me __this? _

"I've seen you... sitting by yourself." the boy said making Susan think a bit.

"Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." Susan said hoping the boy would get the hint.

"Me, too." He said making Susan roll her eyes.

"What's your name?" He continued.

"Phyllis." Susan sighted.

"Susan!" She suddenly heard Lucy yell.

"You better come quickly." Lucy said as she stopped next to Susan making Susan grab her suitcase and run over the street, running inside the station.

As they entered the station they hear everyone yell: "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and knew something was up.

They quickly pushed the other kids that were standing on the steps and saw Peter, Blaine and Amelia fighting some schoolboys but outnumbered by a lot, they also say Kurt standing at the side next to them too scared to join in.

But to be fair Peter, Blaine and Amelia were sort of dominating the schoolboys when they did get a hit on them.

And then Susan felt herself get pushed away and looked over to see what rude person would do that when she say her younger brother pass her.

"Edmund!" Lucy said as she saw her brother join the fight.

Four soldiers came running up whistling and everyone dispersed.

They got the schoolboys of the Pevensies and the Anderson's telling them to act their age.

"If we would act our age they'd be surprised." Amelia said while Edmund looked her over.

"I'm fine." Amelia said walking back to the bench they were sitting on before.

"Your welcome" Edmund said as he sat down next to Amelia.

"I had it sorted." Peter said standing up while Blaine, Amelia and Kurt lifted their eyebrow and nodded sarcastically.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me." Pete said turning back

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked getting tired of the fights.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter said making the other sigh especially the ones who joined in the fight.

"Really? Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to." Peter snapped. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" He asked the others.

"We are kids." Edmund said.

"Well, I wasn't always." Peter said making the others look down and at each other.

"I know it must be hard, being stuck here, and being so young while all of you were in your twenties. But I think you'll have to get used to that. I mean Aslan would've had a reason for you returning here. I'm sure you'll go back." Kurt said looking down.

"It's been a year." Peter said going to sit down again. "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept that we live here. There's no use pretending any different." Susan said and Edmund and Amelia looked at each other intertwining their hands.

"Oh no." They heard Susan whisper.

"Pretend you're talking to me." Susan said.

"We are talking to you." Edmund said making Amelia smile and Susan look at him with a look that said _You know what I mean._

"Ow!" Lucy suddenly yelled.

"Quiet, Lu." Susan said.

"Something pinched me." Lucy yelled.

"Well it certainly wasn't any of us." Kurt said.

"Hey stop pulling!" Peter yelled to Amelia.

"I didn't touch you. Hey!" She yelled looking at Edmund.

"What! I didn't do anything!" Edmund yelled.

"What are all of talking about?" Kurt asked looking at everyone yell at each other.

"Look would all of you just... What is that?" Susan yelled as she felt something puling her.

"It feel like magic." Lucy said.

"Quick, everyone hold hands." Susan said and Edmund took Amelia's hand while grabbing Peter's hand and Peter grabbed Susan's hand while she grabbed Blaine who's hand got taken by Lucy while he glanced behind him at Kurt who was looking around confused and Blaine knew he wasn't coming with them.

They started looking around as their hats were tossed away by the wind and they saw pieces of the tiling peel away.

Between the pieces of tiling that peeled away they saw the clear blue sky and the bright blue sea.

And then they saw the train leave and then a familiar beach came into view and they slowly walked towards it, not wanting to be disappointed.

When they stepped into the sun, Lucy took a step forward and smiled at the rest making them laugh and start running taking off pieces of the school uniform as they run into the water.

Chasing each other all the way, and when Edmund wasn't watching Amelia attacked him from behind dunking him in the water.

And splashed Peter and Blaine starting a full fledged water fight until Edmund suddenly noticed something on top of the cliff.

"Edmund! Ed? Ed!" Lucy said while he was looking up.

"Eddie." Amelia said shaking him.

"What is it?" Peter asked Edmund.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Well where do you think?" Blaine said.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund said nodding to the top of the cliff, making the rest of them look up as well.

They found a stairwell that led up to the top of the cliff that was definitely human made which made them feel a little uneasy.

As they passed some apple trees they took one of them and started eating them, looking around the ruins.

Lucy had dragged Amelia with her and they saw an amazing view of the river that ran between the two pieces of land.

"Wonder who lived here." Lucy said turning to Susan who was walking behind them, while Amelia shrugged not wanting to guess.

As Susan came up she walked against something that made noise and bowed down to pick it up, seeing it was a golden figure.

"I think we did." Susan said making Amelia and Lucy walk closer to see the figure, just as Edmund, Peter and Blaine rounded the corner.

"Hey, that's mine. From my chess set." Edmund said grabbing the chess piece.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked earning him a raised eyebrow from Amelia.

"Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund said.

And then Lucy turned away seeing something appear in her mind.

"Can't be." She whispered and started running the other quickly following.

"Don't you see?" She asked as she pulled Peter up the steps leading to a platform.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Imagine walls." Lucy said as she pushed him into a place.

"And columns, there." she continued pushing Susan into place pointing.

"And a glass roof." She finished as the others went to stand on their places: their kings and queens places.

And then the horrible truth hit them, but no-one dared to say.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said.

"This is all that's left?" Amelia said remembering the explorations they had in the once great castle.

"How long have we been gone?" Edmund asked.

"Let's find out." Blaine said and walked on further into the ruins.

"Eddie, this can't just have fallen. Cair Paravel was here since the beginning of time, it wouldn't just collapse." Amelia said.

"Maybe we'll find out what really happened." Edmund said grabbing her hand and the rubbing his finger over her hand.

"It'll be okay." He said kissing her cheek.

When Edmund saw a big boulder he left go of Amelia's hand and ran towards it while Blaine was already inspecting the wall.

"Catapults." They said together.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen, Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund said and Peter walked towards the wall.

He started pulling away branches and rubble that lay in the way and the started pushing a piece of the wall, Edmund helping so it would slide open faster, revealing an all to familiar door.

The wood of the door was molten and Peter got out his pocket knife and started cutting around the lock and then pulled it out, pushing open the door revealing blackness.

He then started ripping up his shirt and wrapped a piece of it around a branch wanting to create a torch, while Amelia looked at Edmund waiting for him to say something.

"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked his brother.

"No but would this help?" Edmund asked getting out his brand new torch smiling, while Amelia contained laughter.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter said dropping the branch while the other laughed.

Edmund went down first to make sure the path was clear and the rest followed him down.

When they came downstairs they were pleasantly surprised that their treasure room was still there.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter said as he stopped a little while away from the entrance and the other slipped passed him digging in their chest.

It felt so good to hold their real swords, daggers and bows again instead of the toy ones they used to practice in England, and see all the beautiful clothes that were made especially for them.

"I was so tall." Lucy said getting out a dress from the end of their reign.

"Well, you were older then." Susan said.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." Edmund said with his helmet from the last battle he did on, making everyone laugh.

Suddenly Susan seemed to be furiously looking for something.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"My horn." Susan said. "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

And when Peter opened his chest everyone turned to him holding their weapons.

The first thing Peter got out of his chest was his sword Rhindon and unsheathed it saying:

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death."

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished know the prophecy inside and out.

"Everyone we knew...Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...they're all gone." Lucy said getting tears in her eyes.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said sheathing his sword.

"Let's put on some Narnia clothes." Peter said digging through his chest searching for clothes that would fit as did the others.

The boys put on their tunics and then the girls changed into their dresses, arranging their hair so it wouldn't get in the way.

Everyone helped each other with putting on their weapon holders making sure they were strapped on good.

Packing their armor if they needed it in bags and carried those along, putting some food in there too.

"Let's go." Peter said and they started their trek to lower land.

**So that's it! **

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Forever Together**

**Please review! **

**Next time: they figure out what really happened.**

**Until next time!**

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	2. The Rescue

**Hello everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia nor do I own Blaine Anderson.**

**Thank all of you so much for the reviews! I'm having a really hard time lately but each time I see a review my whole day become a bit better. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Old friends pass away, new friends appear. It is just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives. The important thing is to make it meaningful: a meaningful friend - or a meaningful day. _  


Chapter 2: The Rescue

As they headed down the stairs again, they tried to find a way of the Island where Cair Paravel was now situated.

"You know we should have known that this wasn't an peninsula anymore, they land splits after a while." Susan said.

"Yeah we know Susan, you've been telling us for the past half hour." Amelia said sighing.

"Maybe we can try there." Blaine said. "That seems closest."

"Never hurts to try." Edmund said and started walking towards the outcropping.

"Look!" Amelia said as she saw a boat.

"That looks like soldiers." Edmund said.

"Let's go. They must be here for a reason." Peter said and everyone followed seeing them lift something up.

"That looks like a dwarf." Blaine said and Susan fired an arrow towards the boat to get the soldiers attention.

Notching an other arrow as the other the rest ran up drawing their weapons.

"Drop him!" Susan yelled and then the soldiers dropped the dwarf into the sea making Susan shoot an arrow at one of them, while Peter ran to safe the dwarf and Edmund ran to get the boat.

Blaine ran to help Peter as he was lugging the dwarf out of the water while his sister ran to help Edmund dragging the boat to shore.

As Peter and Blaine put down the dwarf Lucy sunk down on her knees to free the dwarf of his bindings so he could pull off the gag and spit out the water he had inhaled.

" 'Drop him!'" the Dwarf said angry making everyone look at him in confusion.

"That's the best you can come up with?" He asked.

"A simple 'Thank you' would suffice." Susan said offended by the dwarf's manners.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." The dwarf said.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said interrupting the dwarf, making him shut up about the question.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." The dwarfs sighted.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund said while looking at Peter and Amelia who looked just as confused.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred year?" The dwarf asked.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said while Susan handed Peter back his sword.

And then the dwarf seemed to realize something.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He said making the kids look at each other confused.

"You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?" he continued.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said stretching out his hand to the dwarf who looked confused at it.

"You probably could've left off the last bit." Susan said making Edmund laugh and Amelia hit him against the back of the head.

"He's had it hard enough." She whispered to Edmund who nodded.

"Probably." The dwarf said laughing making Peter say:

"You might be surprised." Unsheathing his sword while Amelia glared at the dwarf, she too wanted their titles to be used, not laughed at.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf said.

"Not me. Him." Peter said motioning his head towards Edmund, who jumped at the change to really duel again.

The dwarf grabbed Peter sword and it fell to the ground seemingly to heavy for the dwarf to lift, making Edmund smile at the others.

And by doing that gave the dwarf the perfect opportunity to slash Edmund sword making Edmund duck so the dwarf could hit him with the sword handle straight on the nose.

"Ow." Amelia said rubbing her own nose while Lucy yelled: "Edmund!"

"You alright?" The dwarf mocked while Edmund walked around him hitting him with the flat of his blade.

And then the dwarf came at him again, only difference, this time Edmund was ready.

He blocked and jumped over the dwarf's sword and then by a quick few slashes the dwarfs sword was lying on the ground with Edmund holding him at sword point staring at him.

"Beard and bedsteads!" The dwarf said from the ground. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"Queen Susan's horn." The dwarf said. "Let me introduce myself, Trumpkin." the dwarf said nodding towards them.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Do you want our names with or without titles?" Amelia asked.

"It's all the same to me." Trumpkin said.

"Queen Amelia." She said.

"King Edmund." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh the married couple." Trumpkin said.

"Queen Susan." She said curtsying.

"Queen Lucy." She said.

"General Blaine." He said.

"You're so young." Trumpkin said.

"Let's move to the boat." Peter said and everyone started moving.

"We may look you but we aren't." Amelia said to Trumpkin.

Once they were seated in the boat Susan asked:

"So tell me about my horn?"

"Everyone thought it had magical powers, to bring back the Kings and Queens of old. It was lost until yesterday. A boy a little older than the High King passed the den I was staying at and had the horn I heard him sound it." Trumpkin said.

"Looks like the myth was right." Blaine said.

"Do you know who the boy was?" Amelia asked.

"Prince Caspian. The next telmarine king." Trumpkin said.

"What was he doing in the wood?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." Trumpkin said.

And then Peter rowed in silence while Amelia was digging around in Edmund's bag.

"What are you doing?" Edmund whispered after a while.

"I'm looking for the paper you put in, and the pencil." Amelia whispered back.

"Why?" Edmund asked smiling not noticing Trumpkin looking their way.

"Because I want to draw a map silly." Amelia said smiling back at him leaning back when Edmund came closer to kiss her.

"Be careful." Edmund said pulling her back by the ribbons at the front of her dress making her gasp which Edmund took advantage of kissing her.

"It's next to my torch." Edmund said after letting her go.

"How did they grow so close?" Trumpkin whispered to Lucy.

"They've been best friends since they were 5 and they've been together since they were 10 got married when they were 18." Lucy said watching them interact.

"That's a really special relationship." Trumpkin said.

"Indeed." Lucy said and then started watching the trees as Trumpkin watched as Amelia began drawing the map with Edmund helping.

"They're so still." Lucy said.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin said making everyone look at him.

"They used to dance." Lucy said.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Trumpkin said making them feel awful.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy said.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin said. "Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Making all of them look down and tears sprung in Peter and Amelia's eyes.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said choked up.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said.

"Get us to the Narnians... And it will." Peter said beginning to row harder while Amelia laid her head on Edmund's shoulder.

**So that's that! **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review, favorite and all that jazz.**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	3. Aslan

**Hello everyone from planet Earth or otherwise, I don't discriminate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Blaine Anderson. **

**Thank every single one of you for the reviews! **

**I love seeing you guys reactions to my story it warms my heart.**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams_

Chapter 3: Aslan

After a while Amelia started working on the map again, when she was finished she showed it to Edmund who smile and said:

"It's just like the map we made in the golden age." Edmund said kissing her. "It's great."

"Thank you." Amelia said sitting back.

"Peter, Blaine do you want to switch?" Amelia asked the boys who were rowing.

"No thanks." Peter said.

"I'm fine, sis." Blaine said. "Thanks for asking anyway."

A few minutes later they saw the shore and went as close as they could and then Trumpkin made sure the boat didn't float away.

Everyone scrambled to get out of the boat and stretch their legs after the long trip.

While everyone helped pulling the boat ashore Lucy walked off looking around.

"Hello, there." Lucy said seeing a bear making the rest of them look up.

"It's alright. We're friends." She continued and when the bear didn't answer Trumpkin looked her way too.

"Don't move, Your Majesty." He yelled making her turn around in confusion but when she turned around to see the bear charge at her she quickly started running back to the other.

"Stay away from her!" Susan yelled drawing her bow as the only one that had her weapon while the other's ran to get their weapons.

And then Lucy tripped quickly turning around so she could see the bear charging at her.

"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund yelled as he, Peter, Amelia and Peter came running.

When the bear righted himself Lucy screamed thinking it would hit her but at the last second and arrow was shot killing the bear but when Lucy turned around she was surprised to see that it wasn't Susan that saved her but Trumpkin.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked in confusion.

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin said walking towards the bear and the other ran towards Lucy.

Once there Peter quickly helped Lucy up and pulled her close to her while he, Edmund, Blaine and Amelia held out their swords.

While the Kings and Queens stayed a distance away from the bear Trumpkin went up close and poked the bear with the end of his bow to see if he was really dead.

"Thanks." Lucy said to Trumpkin.

"He was wild." Edmund said surprised while Amelia grabbed his hand.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said to his brother.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin said getting out his sword.

"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." He continued cutting the bear to get the flesh making Lucy curl into Peter crying while Amelia turned her head away.

You see they didn't eat a lot meat since they became Kings and Queens of Narnia and had been friends with a lot of bears.

Trumpkin got out some good pieces of meat and then said:

"Let's get moving."

And then they started walking towards the wood.

"Are you okay?" Edmund whispered to Amelia who was still looking down.

"No, I'm not." She said turning to him.

"You know I'm practically a vegetarian since the golden age and I certainly can't see an animal that used to talk being cut up into little pieces."Amelia said.

"I know sweetheart, it wasn't a talking bear anymore." Edmund said.

"We're going the wrong way." Trumpkin said.

"No this is the way to Prince Caspian." Peter said turning around facing the dwarf.

"Actually Trumpkin we are going the right way, see." Amelia said showing his the map.

"I don't need directions from a girl that hasn't been here in 1300 years." Trumpkin said.

"I'm not a GIRL! I'm a Queen, who made this map along with King Edmund in the golden age and is smart enough to recreate it, dwarf!" Amelia yelled at Trumpkin.

"Hey, Am. It's alright." Edmund whispered in her ear hugging her from behind to stop her from attacking Trumpkin.

"Keep moving." Peter said walking the direction he first said to go.

"I don't remember this way." Susan said making Amelia roll her eyes.

"That's the problem with girls. Can't carry a map in your heads." Peter said.

"No need if you carry one in your hand." Amelia said to Edmund who laughed.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy said laughing.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan whispered just loud enough for Edmund to hear.

"D.L.F?" Edmund asked.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy answered.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked Edmund and Amelia who just laughed and walked on.

Peter stopped at a place where the boulders became higher.

"I'm not lost." Peter whispered to himself.

"No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said dropping down from a rock.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush." Peter said while Amelia nodded.

"But unless I'm mistaken there's no crossing in there parts." Trumpkin said.

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Peter said walking on quickly followed by Blaine, Edmund and Amelia.

As they walked on they saw Peter was right and there was a way behind the rock.

But when the came at the edge of the cliff where the river Rush lay the river was suddenly a lot lower than they remembered.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper..." Susan started.

"Oh, shut up." Peter said.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin answered.

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter said as they had reached the river Rush.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin said.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan said following Trumpkin.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy yelled making everyone turn around.

"Don't you see? He's right...there." Lucy said confused seeing that Aslan had disappeared again.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked making everyone look at him telling him to stop making fun of Lucy.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy said defending herself.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter said.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy said sharply.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said defending Lucy.

"I believe Lucy too." Amelia said going to stand next to Lucy who smiled at her.

"I think that Aslan always comes when you need him." Blaine said smiling at Lucy making Peter look from Lucy towards the other side of the ravine.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy whispered.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter said and then following Trumpkin while Lucy looked back at the place where she'd seen Aslan.

Then she turned back to Edmund, Amelia and Blaine who were still standing there waiting for her and Edmund nodded towards Peter, Susan and Trumpkin sadly.

"Can I walk with you?" Lucy asked Amelia who was currently walking next to Edmund, which she quickly abandoned to walk next to Lucy a little behind the rest of the group.

"So will you tell me what's wrong?" Amelia said.

"Why do you think somethings wrong?" Lucy asked looking down.

"Because I've heard your problems for 15 years, and you always asked me to walk with you." Amelia said.

"You know all of us too well." Lucy said.

"So will you tell me what's wrong?" Amelia said.

"It feels like it did before, when I found the wardrobe." Lucy said. "No one believed me then either."

"Well, this time 3 people believed you." Amelia said grabbing Lucy's hand.

"I just don't want to be the only person seeing things again." Lucy said.

"Be glad you're seeing Aslan. I'd give anything to see him again." Amelia said.

"It is a conformation that we're here because Aslan wants us to." Lucy said and then she saw Peter and Susan crouch followed shortly by Edmund.

As Amelia and Lucy approached where the rest was hiding they saw Telemarines cutting down the forest and stripping the trees.

When 2 men on horseback passed by their hiding spot they quickly slid down the pile of wood they were hiding behind.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan whispered.

"You don't say." Blaine whispered back.

They watched a little longer and then Peter turned back to where they came from.

The walk back Lucy walked between Edmund and Amelia holding both of their hands chattering away.

When they reached the gorge again Peter said:

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Making Lucy turn around anrgy.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw him. I did see him." Lucy snapped at Peter.

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin said making Edmund and Amelia smile at each other.

"It was right over..." Lucy said and then fell down.

"LUCY!" They all yell running towards the place she fell.

"Here." Lucy said finishing her sentence sitting down lower perfectly fine.

And then everyone climbed down to the lower level and walked carefully down the edge of the cliff, and when they had to get down another level Peter, Susan, Trumpkin and Blaine went down first, followed by Edmund who helped Amelia down and they helped Lucy down together.

When they were finally crossing the river Lucy went first and almost fell if it wasn't for Trumpkin catching her.

They returned back to the top of the cliff at the other side of the gorge this time.

And soon dusk began and the boys collected firewood when they returned Amelia quickly started making a fire making Trumpkins eyes widen.

"Never seen a girl make a fire?" Amelia asked seeing his face now tossing tiny sticks into the fire to make sure it didn't burn out.

"Not that quick." Trumpkin said.

"Well she almost always made the fire on an expedition." Edmund sitting down next to her.

"That's because you almost always burned yourself when you made a fire." Amelia said.

"Let me cook this up." Trumpkin said pinning the meat of the bear on a stick.

"I'll eat some of these." Amelia said taking one of the apples that was left over.

After dinner everyone laid down and Amelia fell asleep quite fast.

"King Edmund." Trumpkin said.

"Yes." Edmund whispered looking over Amelia.

"Why didn't she eat the bear meat?" Trumpkin asked nodding to Amelia.

"She doesn't eat that much meat, especially not meat that she saw getting killed." Edmund said and then closed his eyes.

**So that's that!**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review, follow, all that jazz.**

**Next time: they meet Prince Caspian**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	4. Caspian

**Hello everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Blaine Anderson.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Trust is hard to come by. That's why my circle is small and tight. I'm kind of funny about making new friends._

Chapter 4: Caspian

Amelia roused when she heard crunching of feet in the grass and saw Peter leaving.

"Eddie, wake up." Amelia said as she sat up.

"What's happening?" Edmund asked.

"Peter left and Lucy's not here." Amelia said.

"Wake up!" Edmund said loudly waking up Susan, Trumpkin and Blaine while Edmund and Amelia were already gathering their weapons.

They ran towards the way Amelia saw Peter run.

As they came closer they heard the noises of sword fighting and ran even faster and then they heard Lucy yell:

"No, stop!"

As they approached the clearing Susan yelled:

"Peter!"

Trumpkin, Lucy, Susan, Edmund, Amelia and Blaine were lining up when Prince Caspian was looking at the sword in his hand.

"High King Peter." Prince Caspian said unbelievingly.

"I believe you called." Peter said.

"Well, yes, but... I thought you'd be older." Caspian said examining all of the Kings and Queens of old.

"Well, if you like, we could come back in a few years..." Peter said slowly walking towards the other humans.

"No. No that's alright." Caspian said quickly.

"You're just...You're not exactly what I expected." Caspian said looking at Susan who blushed under his look.

"Neither are you." Edmund said looking at the minotaurs that were standing around.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A badger said.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." A mouse said running up to them.

"Our hearts and swords are at your service." He continued.

"Oh, my gosh, he's so cute." Lucy whispered to Susan making the mouse draw his sword saying:

"Who said that?"

"Sorry." Lucy said looking down.

"Oh, Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia." The mouse said sheathing his sword while the Kings and Queens of old smiled at each other.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said to the mouse.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." The mouse said.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said turning to Caspian.

"Well, then, you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said looking smug while Peter grabbed his sword and then walked away.

"I'm Reepicheep, Your Majesties. But you can call me Reep." He said bowing to the Kings and Queens of old.

"Nice meeting you Reep, I'm Edmund." He said.

"Oh, no need for introductions, I know my history." Reep said.

"Nice to know someone does." Blaine said looking at Caspian.

"Let's go before they get too far." Amelia said grabbing Edmund's hand and walking off.

"Sis, can I steal you from Ed for a sec." Blaine said running up to them.

"I'll be right back." Amelia kissing Edmund on the cheek.

"I don't like him." Blaine started.

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"Caspian. I didn't like the way he was treating Peter and the way he ogled Susan." Blaine said.

"I just don't like the way how he treated us, I hope that'll change." Amelia said.

"He'd better, or we'll teach him." Blaine said looking in Amelia's eyes.

"Yes we will." Amelia said skipping back to Edmund who grabbed her hand smiling at her.

And then they reached the edge of the forest the Kings and Queens up to see a green field with a mountain at the end.

They quickly walk towards the mountain followed by the rest of the warriors.

When they reach the entrance of the mountain the centaurs line up with their swords held up bringing them down in salute forming an arch.

And then Lucy, Peter, Susan and Edmund start walking towards the entrance while Amelia and Blaine wait knowing that the Pevensies should go first.

When they're quarter of the way down Caspian makes a move to start walking but is quickly stopped by a look of Amelia and Blaine who start walking down as well.

Then followed by the rest of the warriors.

When they finally are inside the mountain they see creatures of every sort making weapons and walking around carrying the weapons around.

While Peter, Edmund, Amelia and Blaine stop along with Caspian, Susan and Lucy walk on to explore the inside.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said making them turn to him.

"Peter. You may want to see this." Susan's voice suddenly echoed though the mountain.

Peter followed by Edmund, Amelia, Blaine and Caspian walk towards Susan where she shows the murals.

Murals about them.

"It's us." Susan said while the rest was still looking amazed at the pictures of their first adventure in Narnia.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian voicing the question everyone was thinking.

"You don't know?" Caspian said confused being answered by them shaking their heads.

He takes a torch of the wall and leads them through maze of tunnels towards what seems a big room.

Caspian lit a little trench at the edge of the room making the fire travel along the edge revealing murals on the wall of Aslan and other creatures and when the room was fully lit they all looked to the center seeing a familiar view: the stone table.

Lucy walked towards the stone table, when she reached it she turned around saying:

"He must know what he's doing."

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said looking at the rest but they still turned to the mural of Aslan.

"This is called Aslan's how." Caspian said breaking the silence.

"How did this come to be?" Edmund asked the prince.

"Well you probably know that this used to be The Stone Table. It started sinking into the mountain below and the Narnians just started building a mountain on top of it to protect it." Caspian said.

"Is there somewhere we can rest and clean up?" Amelia asked.

"Of course just follow me." Caspian said leading through the tunnels again.

"These are probably not as good as you'd want but it's the best we have." Caspian said pulling away the curtain that covered the entrance.

"It'll do." Edmund said and then walked inside followed by the rest.

"I'll just leave you then." Caspian said and left.

After taking a nap and washing up a bit Amelia says to Edmund:

"I'm going to practice."

"I'll join you." Edmund said taking his sword and walking towards the exit.

On the training field Edmund and Amelia sparred a bit to get a feeling of fighting again when they felt like they had been training for long enough they went to sit down at one of the pillars in front of the how, not noticing Caspian watching them from the top of the how.

"Caspian?" Blaine asked as he joined Caspian on the ledge.

"Afternoon." Caspian said still looking at the couple down below.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"Watching Edmund and Amelia." Caspian said pointing at the couple sat at the pillar making Blaine smile.

"They are quite the couple aren't they." Blaine said just as Edmund started tickling Amelia, which made her starting to screech running away from him, Edmund chasing her and when he caught her he kissed her hard on the lips while she dropped her arms around his neck.

After that they went inside the how.

"Can you explain to me?" Caspian asked turning to Blaine.

"They met when they were five, have been together when they were 10 so they had a lot of time to get comfortable with each other. I'm sure you heard of them in the stories." Blaine said.

"I did." Caspian said walking into the how leaving Blaine alone to look at the sunset before turning back.

**So that's it. **

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review, favorite, follow.**

_**See you next time! **_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	5. Preparations

**Hello everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Blaine Anderson.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**To Cherry: You have that feeling because I want you to have that feeling. And thank you for saying it was really good because I felt bad about the last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival._

Chapter 5: Preparations

"Edmund!" Caspian yelled as he ran up to the youngest king.

"Yes Caspian." Edmund said turning around.

"Amelia, your wife she was your protector right?" Caspian asked.

"Mine and Lucy's, still is. Look Caspian is this going to take long it's late and I wanted to retire." Edmund said.

"She stayed with Lucy right instead of going to battle with you, Peter and Blaine. She innocent right." Caspian asked.

"Of course she is." Edmund lied smirking. "Goodnight, Caspian." he said nodding.

"Goodnight Edmund." Caspian said getting the hint.

Once Edmund entered the chamber for him and Amelia he kissed her and then said:

"You'll never guess who I ran into in the corridor."

"Now I'm curious." Amelia said turning away from him with her nightdress on wanting Edmund to lace it close.

"I ran into Caspian." Edmund said tightening the laces.

"He told me that he thought that you stayed with Lucy instead of going to battle with us." He continued.

"Not that tight Eddie." Amelia said as he pulled hard.

"He doesn't seem to know his history as well as he thought he did. He thinks you're innocent." Edmund said finishing the lacing with a bow at the end.

"I guess we'll have to teach him then." Amelia said smirking at Edmund who smirked back before turning to bed.

The next day when having breakfast Amelia looked briefly and coldly at Caspian and then turned away not sparing him another glance chatting away with the others at the table.

After breakfast Caspian came to Amelia and asked:

"Amelia, have I done something wrong?" Caspian asked.

"How about a duel, if I'm so innocent." Amelia said batting her eyelashes.

"Sure." Caspian said thinking it to be an easy duel.

"Outside in 10 minutes." Amelia said and then walked towards the chambers getting her sword.

"This'll be an easy duel." Caspian said to Peter.

"Sure." Peter said smiling. "For who that's to see." he muttered as Caspian went to get his own sword.

10 minutes later

"You know the rules, keep injuries to a minimum and the battle is until one of you is held at sword point by the other." Edmund said and stepped smirking out of the circle when both nodded.

Amelia stood still holding her sword watching Caspian as hawk and when Caspian came at her sword held high she quickly blocked and then swung her sword down towards his ribs which he just blocked.

Amelia retreated backwards and the started circling each other.

This time Amelia attacked Caspian with a blow to the legs which he tried to block just to late, making him fall to the ground.

When he wanted to sit up again he was faced with the point of Amelia's sword in front of his nose.

He could look up to Amelia's eyes over the sword, which were at the point blazing with angry.

"It would be wise of you not to underestimate me again, Prince." Amelia said while mock curtsying and then walking away.

"That was an easy duel wasn't it." Peter said smirking extending his hand to Caspian to help him up. "Yes very easy." Caspian said ignoring Peter's hand and standing up by himself.

"Back in England everyone underestimated her too." Edmund said coming closer.

"That's why she was so agitated. She was right telling you to fear her. She's trained in sword fighting, dual wielding as I myself am, far and close range knife fighting and the bow and arrow." Edmund said.

"If she so pleases she could kill you and there would be no-one able to stop her. You would even know until you were impaled without a trace of who had killed you." Peter finished seeing Blaine smirk behind Caspian.

"Now if you'll excuse us." Edmund said walking inside the how followed by Peter and Blaine.

"Fool." Lucy said when passing Caspian and Susan just walked by him head down.

When having dinner the faun who was standing guard came running in saying:

"Your Majesties, a Telmarine was here, they'll know we're here."

"Thank you." Peter said dismissing him. "Let us know if you sight anything else."

"A meeting now." Peter said and went to the room were the Stone Table was kept.

Soon all who was needed was assembled there and Peter began.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty." Reep asked.

"We need to get ready for it." Peter said.

"To start planning for..." Caspian said at the same time earning him a look daring him to continue from Peter, Amelia and Blaine.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said.

"That's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian said.

"There's always a first time." Peter said.

"No one had ever taken Cair Paravel before the Telemarines." Blaine said backing up Peter.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin said.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian said trying to prove his point.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said earning her a look of betrayal from Peter, Edmund, Amelia and Blaine.

"I, for on, feel safer underground." Truffelhunter said.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter said to Caspian.

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said.

"Can't be that smart if that is their prince." Amelia mumbled.

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel said.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telemarines. Shut up." Reep said.

"I think you know where I stand, sire." he continued.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked Glenstorm.

"Or die trying, my liege." Glenstorm answered.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy suddenly said.

"Sorry?" Peter said turning to her.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there." Lucy said.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter said.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" The Valiant Queen asked.

"Blaine?" Peter said turning to his General.

"You have point about the element of surprise but I stand with Lucy, we should wait for Aslan." Blaine said.

"Wait for Aslan?" Peter said. "Like you waited for him for 11 years." He continued.

"You know what **High King** why don't you decide what's best." Blaine said really hurt walking away.

When he was halfway down the corridor he yelled:

"And I wasn't waiting for Aslan I was waiting for you!"

The rest of the Kings and Queens of old shook their heads disappointed at Peter.

"I'll go see if he's alright." Amelia said running off following her brother.

After a silence of a few seconds Peter said to Lucy and everyone else in the room:

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." and then stalked off.

All the creatures went back to doing their usual business leaving Edmund, Lucy and Susan alone.

"Peter was out of line." Edmund said.

"He shouldn't have said that to Blaine." He continued.

"Problem is he's High King, what are we going to do about it." Susan said.

"I know what I'm going to do." Lucy said standing up.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Find the Andersons." Lucy said walking away.

"I'll go find Peter." Susan said running.

"I guess I'll just find Amelia." Edmund said jogging off.

**So that's that**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Pleas review, favorite and Follow.**

**Next time: The raid**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	6. The raid

**Hello everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Blaine Anderson.**

**Thank everyone who review, followed and favorited.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please! **

**The underlined parts are the parts about Peter, Susan, Caspian and Blaine the parts without are Edmund and Amelia (during the raid).**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Some of the biggest mistakes, you make in life are out of love. _

Chapter 6: The Raid

Once Peter and Blaine had cooled down a bit they started putting on their armor and getting mentally ready for the battle.

"Are you sure you're coming?" Edmund asked lacing the chain mail close at Amelia's neck.

"I'm sure, even though Peter is stupid making this decision it's our job to follow him." Amelia said.

"I love you." Edmund said as she turned around.

"I love you too." Amelia said kissing him.

"Let's go they're waiting for us." Edmund said grabbing her hand and all the way to Miraz's castle they held hand enjoying each other's presence for as long as they could.

"Be careful." Amelia said hugging Edmund.

"You too." Edmund said kissing her forehead.

"Let's get on the griffins." Peter said and he, Amelia, Edmund, Blaine, Susan and Caspian got on the griffins.

Edmund and Amelia flew towards the castle and were dropped off on one of the towers.

Edmund's griffin took out the soldier and Edmund and Amelia dropped down Edmund taking out his torch signaling the other while Amelia got an arrow ready to shoot anyone who got it in his mind to target them.

They saw Peter, Susan, Blaine, Caspian and Trumpkin fly by and Susan took out a soldier which Amelia had missed who was aiming at Edmund and Amelia.

While this was happening Reep and his mouse were invading the gatehouse to open the gate for the larger creatures.

Edmund and Amelia saw their family disappear and looked at each other.

"And now we wait." Amelia sighed.

"That we do." Edmund said.

**With Peter, Susan, Blaine, Caspian and Trumpkin**

They got off their griffins and let a rope fall down to the professors window. Caspian slid down first knocking on the window whispering:

"Professor?"

Peter silently follow as Caspian opened the window with his dagger.

Caspian walked in the room and saw that it was trashed.

He picked up the professors glasses and said:

"I have to find him."

"You don't have time. You need to get the gate open." Peter whispered.

"You wouldn't be here without him. And neither would I." Caspian said looking at each and everyone.

Peter looked at Susan and Blaine for help.

"You and I can deal with Miraz." Susan said.

"And I'll help Caspian." Blaine said. "We'll be quick."

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian said.

Caspian ran out the room and Blaine quickly followed him taking out his sword to take out anyone who dared walk in their path.

"Watch out." Blaine said grabbing Caspian pulling him behind a pillar as a guard walked through the place where Caspian stood a minute ago.

"I know you want to save the professor but we need to do it unseen." Blaine whipsered.

**With Reep and Trumpkin**

Reep and his mouse had reached the gatehouse by now and had taken out one of the guards quickly opening the door for Trumpkin who took out the second and last guard with his bow.

"We were expecting someone, you know, taller." Reep said seeing the dwarf expecting Caspian and Blaine.

"You're one to talk." Trumpkin said looking at the mouse.

"Is that supposed to be irony?" Reep said sheathing his sword while Trumpkin closed the doors.

**With Blaine and Caspian**

As they approached the dungeon the amount of guards became larger and Blaine thought of something.

"You'll need keys." He said.

"Stay here. I'll tell you when it's clear." Blaine said and Caspian heard the clinging of sword against each other.

"Your keys." Blaine said handing Caspian the keys as Caspian saw the guards that littered the passage.

"I thought we were supposed to be quiet." Caspian said.

"If you don't hurry up I'll make you quiet." Blaine threatened which made Caspian hurry down the stairs quickly opening up the cell holding the professor.

In the meantime Blaine was hiding the bodies of the guards to make sure no alarm was sounded.

"About time pretty boy." Blaine said as Caspian sprinted by him.

"Professor what's going on?" Blaine asked seeing the professor walk up the stairs.

"He found out who killed his father." Cornelius said.

"Let's go to your room, you'll need your glasses I guess." Blaine said walking the wrong direction.

When they were finished they ran towards the stables.

"Get a horse ready and be ready to leave when you hear the signal." Blaine said peeking out of the stable doors.

**With Edmund and Amelia**

"I hope they're almost ready." Amelia whispered and Edmund who was twisting his torch in his hand nodded.

And then they heard a terrible scream which made Edmund drop his torch making a lot of racket which made Amelia look at him mad.

They ran down the stairs and watched as a Telmarine picked up the torch and looked at it confused turning it on and shining it into his face.

And then suddenly the bells started to ring.

"Somethings not right." Amelia said.

"We need to get my torch back." Edmund said.

"Let's attack then." Amelia said whipping out her sword while Edmund jumped down and she ran out the door.

As Peter ran into the courtyard he was joined by Blaine who had been hiding in the stables.

"Now, Ed! Now! Signal the troops!" Peter yells as Edmund's holding the soldier's sword inches from his face.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund yelled back headbutting the soldier.

A few seconds later Edmund's sword got catapulted to the edge of the tower and Amelia attacked the soldier so he couldn't attack Edmund, killing him in the end.

"Signal the troops." Amelia said as Edmund picked up his torch.

"It's broken." Edmund said.

"Make it work." Amelia said as Edmund began bashing the torch against his hand.

"Peter! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can." Susan yelled at her brother.

"She's right, we have to retreat!" Blaine yelled.

"No, I can still do this!" Peter said turning the wheel of the gate.

"Help me!" He yelled as they ran to the wheel helping Peter turn it.

"Come on Edmund, the drawbridge is lowering." Amelia said.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked while Peter avoided the question. 

"It works!" Edmund yelled quickly signaling the troops.

"Thank Aslan." Amelia said.

"We have to get down." Edmund said Amelia nodding as they ran down the stairs hearing Peter yell:

"For Narnia!"

They came across some soldier and beheaded them quickly running towards the bridge they'd seen from above.

"For Narnia!" Peter yelled and him, Susan, Caspian and Blaine charged into the battle killing the first soldiers they saw and then they dispersed killing as much soldiers as possible, seemingly more skilled than the Telmarine soldiers.

The only thing separating Amelia and Edmund was a roof which they quickly climbed to see that archers were lining up to shoot the Narnians.

They saw that one of them was targeting Peter and another was targeting Blaine so they swung themselves over the roof hitting the archers throwing them off the balcony.

But stupidly forgetting about the other archers being reminded of them when their brother's call their names.

They quickly sprinted into the tower next to it Edmund kicking shut the door only to turn around to see that Amelia was clutching her leg that was bleeding.

"Am! Come on we have to get out of here." Edmund yelled grabbing her trying to set her on her feet, and helped her run- limp away.

On their way back to the tower they were in before they encountered more soldier and while Edmund had no trouble fending them off, Amelia couldn't defend herself too well because of her leg and got hit again in the same spot which made her scream.

Edmund quickly picked her up and ran towards the tower shutting it with his torch, soldiers banging against the door in seconds, they were stuck.

Blaine saw Trumpkin fall down from the gatehouse and looked towards Peter, who got the message and yelled: "Fall back!"

"We need to retreat! Now!" Peter yelled as he killed yet another Telmarine.

"Go get her out of here!" He yelled to Glenstorm which grabbed Susan and galloped out of the courtyard.

"Caspian!" Susan yelled.

"I'll find him!" Peter yelled back.

The soldier finally broke through the door making Edmund and Amelia look at each other in fright.

And then Edmund looked back, touching Amelia's telling her to do the same and then they fell through the slits in the tower.

Only to reappear a few seconds later on their griffins.

Caspian came rushing out the stables on a horse with horse in hand.

"Blaine! Get out of here!" Peter yelled seeing him still fighting as Peter and Caspian started galloping towards the gate.

Blaine started sprinting towards the gate barely dodging the arrows flying around his head and just as he reached the outside of the edge the minotaur holding the gate up fell down. 

"Blaine!" Peter yelled holding out a hand for his best friend hauling him on top of his horse both seeing all the soldiers lost.

"Peter! The bridge!" Caspian yelled and they turned around to see the drawbridge closing on them.

Peter amazingly made the jump over it with two people on the horse and then galloped on to a safer spot.

As Edmund and Amelia flew over the courtyard they saw all the dead Narnians looking at each other in shock, both thinking the same thing: What happened?

Once in the woods the griffins landed letting off Amelia and Edmund.

"Amelia, Edmund!" Susan yelled going to hug both of them glad they were still alive.

"What happened?" She asked seeing the wound on Amelia's leg.

"An arrow and then a sword she said." Amelia said while Edmund tore a piece of his tunic to wrap around her leg.

"Let's just get back to the how." Edmund said grabbing Amelia bridal style.

By the time they reached the how Amelia was very pale.

"Come on, Am, just a little longer." Edmund whispers to her as he sees the how come into view.

"What happened?" Lucy asked seeing their downfallen faces and the lack of people behind them.

"Ask him." Peter said nodding to Caspian.

"Peter." Susan said at the same time as Blaine.

"Me?" Caspian asked. "You could've called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter said. "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian yelled.

"You called us, remember?" Peter said mockingly.

"My first mistake." Caspian said.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter said walking away.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled making Peter turn around at the harsh tone it was yelled in.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." He continued hitting a nerve in every single one of the old kings and queens, especially Peter.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Peter yelled as Caspian ran away towards the how.

"You, him, your father... Narnia's better off without the lot of you." Peter said as Caspian turned around with a yell taking out his sword just a Peter did ready to dual each other.

"STOP IT!" Edmund suddenly yelled coming into view with Amelia in his arms and Glenstorm holding Trumpkin, both almost out cold.

Which made Lucy quickly run towards them and give them each a drop of her cordial as Caspian walked into the how followed by Nikabrik.

The wound on Amelia's leg was quickly healed and she and Edmund hugged and kissed happy they got through another battle alive.

And Trumpkin's head wound healed as well him taking in a deep breath opening his eyes and seeing all the humans hovering above him.

"What are you all standing around for? Telemarines will be here soon enough." He said making everybody smile and stand up walking towards the how.

"Thank you... my dear little friend." Trumpkin said to Lucy knowing he was seconds away from death.

Once in the how Amelia and Edmund walked towards their chambers where Edmund said:

"I was so afraid I would lose you."

"I was afraid for a second too." Amelia said hiding her face in Edmund's chest.

"Am!" They suddenly hear and Blaine comes running into the room hugging his little sister.

"Stupid Peter, you were almost killed." He said hugging her even closer.

"I know." Amelia said getting tears in her eyes hugging him back as she felt Edmund hug her from behind, this was closest she had ever gotten to death.

As Edmund and Blaine were comforting Amelia they didn't notice Peter standing in the doorway sighing.

"I'm so sorry, Amelia." Peter whispered walking away.

"Take a nap, Am." Blaine said putting her in her bed while Edmund climbed in next to her.

**So that's that.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Next time: The White Witch Returns**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ LyokoDreamer**


	7. The White Witch

**Hello everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Blaine Anderson.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story! **_

_**Treat**__ me like an option I'll make forgetting you my priority. Treat me like a queen and I'll make you feel like a king._

Chapter 7: The White Witch

"Wake up sweetheart." Edmund whispered as he shakes Amelia who slowly opens her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" Amelia mumbled sitting up.

"Two hours, everyone's okay thankfully." Edmund said leaning against the door post.

"Where's Caspian?" Amelia asked pulling her dress good.

"He hasn't been seen by anyone since we arrived back here." Edmund said kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to find Blaine. I have to discuss something with him." Amelia whispered as if the wall were listening.

"See you later, sweetheart." Amelia heard Edmund say as she walked down the hallway.

After walking to his room Amelia found that her brother was not present in the room at the moment but Lucy was sitting on his bed.

"Lu, what are you doing here?" She stammered.

"I've been waiting here for Blaine, I wanted to ask him what happened in the raid since none of my siblings wanted to tell me." Lucy said glowering.

"And you think he would?" Amelia smiled.

"There's always hope." Lucy said sighing.

"He wouldn't have and you know it. Blaine is too protective, and they don't seem to realize that you're twenty-three." Amelia said.

"You haven't see B, have you?" She continued.

"No, you go find him I'll stay here in case he comes back. You don't suppose you can tell me what happened?" Lucy asked.

"Not a chance." Amelia laughed walking away.

After another ten minutes of searching for her brother she was suddenly lifted up from behind.

"Blaine! You know that you can't scare me like that. You so lucky that I didn't have a weapon on me." Amelia fumed.

"Lucy told me that you were looking for me." Blaine said staying calm.

"I hate you." Amelia said walking towards the ledge outside.

"I love you too." Blaine said smirking following his sister.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked sitting down next to his sister.

"I wanted to talk to you about Caspian." Amelia whispered.

"What about him?" Blaine whispered back knowing they could be heard.

"What did you think about his acting during the raid." Amelia whispered.

"I think he acted irrationally and without thinking, he ruined the plan even more." Blaine whispered.

"There was no plan to ruin Peter also acted without reason." Amelia whispered.

"I have a plan I confront Peter about his acting and you talk to Caspian." Blaine whispered.

"Good." Amelia said standing up and feeling a spike of fear.

"Edmund's in trouble." She muttered and sped off in search of him not noticing the fear in Blaine's eyes.

When she arrived at the scene she saw Edmund flip over a werewolf, Lucy fighting Nikabrik, Peter fighting a hag and the most disturbing of all the White Witch.

When she made to grab her sword she found it missing, but quickly got a dagger pushed into her hand by Blaine.

She ran towards Edmund and stabbed the werewolf in the gut Edmund delivering the death blow to the creatures head.

"Go get your revenge." Amelia said looking at the Witch and Edmund nodded knowing what she meant.

"Get away from him!" Peter suddenly yelled making Amelia's attention snap to him and the Witch.

"Peter, dear. I've missed you." The Witch said in that sickeningly sweet voice that made Amelia want to barf.

"Come, just one drop. You know you can't do this alone." The Witch said smirking and to Amelia's shock Peter lowered his sword.

Edmund heard The Witch manipulate Peter from where he was standing behind The Witch gathering the courage, feeling Amelia's strength flow into him.

And after The Witch said you know you can't do this alone, he raised his sword above his head and stabbed the ice with all his might, shattering it into a million pieces.

"I know you had it sorted." Edmund spitted at Peter and then slowly walked away.

Before leaving to follow Edmund Amelia shot Peter the angriest look he had ever gotten from her.

Peter didn't notice Blaine until he was on top of him.

"You asshole! What were you thinking! You know what happened last time! Narnia was in winter for a hundred years! And I was imprisoned! You are a moron! The same counts for you foolish prince." Blaine screamed loud enough for probably the whole how to hear punching Peter in the chest then standing up and giving both of them a hateful look before storming off.

"Edmund! Edmund stop!" Amelia yelled as she felt his panic inside her.

"I know you're scared! Just let me help you!" She yelled as he collapsed on the ground sobbing.

"They were just over." Edmund sobbed talking about the nightmares.

"I know, I know." Amelia said holding back tears at the sheer despair she felt radiating from him.

"This is what I was so scared off, that she would return." Edmund sobbed.

"I know but she's not back and she'll never be if we are here to stop it." Amelia said hugging Edmund close.

"You know me and Blaine were talking about confronting Peter and Caspian about their actions, now we definitely will be." Amelia said.

"Can I be there, I want to see you kick butt." Edmund said smiling a little.

"Of course you can." Amelia said.

"But first you take a nap." She said dragging him to their chambers and tucking him in while going outside herself and screaming.

"I'm sorry." She heard Caspian say from behind her.

"Sorry wont cover it Prince." Amelia snapped at him before shoving him out of the way to reach the entrance.

"What did I do to make you hate me?" Caspian said.

"What didn't you." Amelia snapped.

"Think about that and then come talk to me. Don't you dare come any sooner." Amelia threatened.

"Threating him won't help the matters, Amelia." Susan prompted as she passed her.

"Neither is making out with him behind the tree line didn't stop you from doing it." Amelia commented walking on.

"Amelia, stop." Caspian said grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me." Amelia hissed eyes flaming, dagger inches from his face, which made Caspian unhand her quickly.

"I can't think what I did wrong." Caspian said.

"Ask your girlfriend." Amelia said storming off.

"You look happy." Edmund commented as his wife stormed into their chambers fuming.

"I bumped into Caspian in the hall, let's just say I threatened him." Amelia said.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Edmund asked scared for the future of Narnia.

"I just refrained." Amelia said sitting down.

"You're really angry aren't you?" Edmund asked.

"I'm pissed, he knew what that would do to you and Blaine." Amelia said.

"He did but he probably didn't care." Edmund said.

"I'll make him care." Amelia said standing up and walking away again.

After telling Blaine to get Peter she started searching for Caspian and they dragged them to the stone table where Edmund was already waiting.

"So will you finally tell us what you dragged us here for?" Peter asked siting down on one of the pillars.

"Your behavior has been inappropriate, since we've arrived in Narnia you've been acting without thinking. It has to stop." Blaine said staring right into Peter's eyes.

"And you." Amelia said pointing to Caspian.

"Since we've arrived you haven't been treating us with respect, you have to call us by our titles at least call us king or queen until we tell you otherwise. You might not realize this but we are your superiors. What you did by asking Nikabrik to resurrect the White Witch was unforgivable, you hurt Blaine and Edmund who both still have nightmares of their times at the Witch." Amelia said.

"Like it or not this has to stop, from the both of you." Blaine said.

"And what if it doesn't." Caspian said.

"You're trying to defy us." Blaine asked.

"I think it would be wise not to do that. It might have serious consequences. " He continued.

"I'm sorry I realize what I've done wrong and thank you for telling me my wrongdoings." Peter said standing up hugging Blaine and Amelia.

"At least someone realizes it." Amelia said smiling.

"I'll go think for a little." Peter said and the Anderson siblings let him walk out the room.

"You need to stop and if you don't we'll make you." Amelia said walking away the rest following.

Half a hour later Amelia, Edmund and Blaine heard a cough coming for the doorway.

"I've come to apologize." Caspian said looking down.

"I'm sorry about my acting, my queen I shouldn't have." Caspian said.

"Apology accepted, you can leave." Amelia said turning back to the conversation.

Later that night the tension finally wore off and dinner was enjoyed by everyone.

"Goodnight my kings, queens." Caspian said as they started to leave.

"Call me Lucy." She smiled.

"Edmund will do." He said.

After Susan, Peter and Blaine had told Caspian to call them by their names, everyone's attention turned to Amelia.

"Caspian, you've been honorable since we asked you to, you can call me Amelia." She said and then walked away to sleep followed by everyone else, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

**So that's that.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Next time: The duel**

_**See you next time! **_

**~ LyokoDreamer**


	8. Buying Time

**Hello people from Fanfiction world!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Blaine Anderson.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Never waste an opportunity to tell someone how much you love them._

Chapter 8: Buying Time

Caspian, Edmund, Susan, Blaine and Amelia where having lunch when the faun on lookout duty came running in.

"Your Majesties may want to see this." He said and they sprinted towards the ledge vaguely seeing an army marching up.

"I'll go warn Peter." Edmund said running inside.

When Edmund came out with Lucy and Peter in tow the army was clearly visible making everyone look at each other in fright at the number of Telmarines.

Then they saw Miraz come up front on his white horse, this meant war.

"Let's go inside, plan." Peter said walking inside the how followed by everyone on the ledge.

They walked in silence feeling the seriousness of the situation, towards a little room deep inside the how where they were sure no-one that didn't need to hear wouldn't.

"We need Aslan." Blaine said breaking the silence.

"If he hasn't shown up yet he won't show up by himself." Amelia commented.

"I've seen him, maybe I can find him." Lucy said smiling.

"That's a good idea, Lu." Peter said.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" Trumpkin said.

"It's our only chance." Peter insisted.

"And she won't be alone." Susan said standing closer to Lucy.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Truffelhunter said making everyone look at him.

"For Aslan." Reep said taking out his sword.

"For Aslan." Bulgy Bear repeated making Peter look from him to Lucy who understood.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said.

"No. We need you here." Lucy insisted.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter explained.

"If I may..." Caspian started making everyone's attention snap to him.

"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Caspian said.

"Continue." Peter said.

"A duel to the death with me." Caspian said.

"No, we need you alive at all costs." Amelia said.

"There's me." Peter said.

"No!" Blaine said jumping up.

"You are not going to duel for your life, Peter. I have to protect you and I can't do that during a duel." Blaine ordered.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Peter commented.

"It would against an unknown opponent and you never dueled at this age." Edmund said from where he was sitting.

"We have no choice." Peter said.

"I am High King, it's only appropriated. And no Blaine, you'll only embarrass Narnia if you duel. And Edmund is too small." Peter continued.

"I hate to say this but he does have a point, he's our only choice." Amelia commented.

"Write up a duel proposal and we'll deliver it to Miraz." She said sitting down next to Edmund.

Half an hour later Peter handed Edmund a scroll and then Edmund, Glenstorm, Amelia and Wimbleweather were crossing the meadow to the forest where the Telmarines had their camp.

"We've come with a proposal." Edmund said to a soldier who brought them to a tent in the middle of the camp.

"Let's the humans enter, the creatures stay out." They hear Miraz say as the soldier goes out of the way to let them pass.

While Edmund continues to the middle of the tent Amelia stops at the pillar that ends the way inside being ready should anything happen.

And then Edmund rolled out the scroll as started reading:

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender."

Then he rolled up the scroll fairly quickly while waiting for Miraz to start speaking.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund..." Miraz started.

"King." Edmund interrupted looking up briefly.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked.

"It's King Edmund, actually." Edmund said sounding very posh making it hard for Amelia to keep a straight face.

"Just 'King' though. Peter's the High King. I know, it's confusing." Edmund explained.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked after recovering from Edmund's explanation.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund commented making Amelia smile inside.

"I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct." Edmund continued.

"And so you will be again." Miraz said coldly.

"Well, then you should have little to fear." Edmund said making Miraz laugh

"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz said.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund pointed out.

"I didn't say I refused." Miraz said leaning forward.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision." One of the Telmarine Lords said making Edmund and Amelia feel disgusted that a man like him was called that.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..." Sopespian started but was quickly interrupted.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz said grabbing his sword which made Amelia stand on edge until Edmund subtly motioned for her to calm down with his hand.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." Sopespian said defending himself.

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the the chance to show his people the courage of their new king." Glozelle said making Edmund and Amelia turn their attention to him before looking back at Miraz.

"You." Miraz started pointing his sword at Edmund.

"You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." He continued making Edmund and Amelia smile subtly.

When they exited the camp of the Telmarines the smiled at each other.

"That was well done my king." Amelia said.

"Why thank you milady." Edmund joked back.

"And?" Peter asked as they entered.

"I think you should get in armor." Edmund said.

"Caspian get the girls ready." Peter said.

"Susan be careful, okay." Blaine said.

"I will." She said giving him a smile following Caspian.

"Let's all get in our armor." Amelia said.

"In case they don't keep their word." Amelia continued.

Edmund and Peter went to Peter's room where they helped each other getting ready, Amelia and Blaine doing the same in Amelia's room.

They met each other at the exit of the how.

"Ready?" Blaine asked Peter.

"Yes." Peter said confident.

"Be careful." Edmund, Amelia and Blaine said in unison.

"I will." Peter said hugging each of them before they all put their heads up, straightened their backs and walked out under the cheers of the Narnians.

They walked to the four pillars that made up the arena and at the other side Miraz was waiting.

As they reached the arena Edmund offered Peter his sword before stepping back to stand with Amelia and Blaine to the side.

When Peter pulled out his sword the Narnians started cheering before quieting down when Peter stepped into the arena.

Miraz and Peter started to circle each other when Miraz said:

"There is still time to surrender."

"Well, feel free." Peter countered.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked.

"Just one." Peter answered pushing down his helmet before jumping on a rock and attacking Miraz and their swords and shield crashed, the duel had started.

Peter slammed his sword on Miraz's shield and Miraz countered by slamming his shield into Peter's face.

"Susan's in danger." Blaine whispered to Amelia.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do." She whispered back.

The duel was in full swing swords hitting swords and swords hitting shields or armor, Peter having the upper hand making the royals smile at each other.

Then Miraz slammed his shield into Peter's face again making Peter lose his helmet which made Edmund, Amelia and Blaine gasp.

But then Peter manages to cut Miraz's leg making Blaine smile a little inside.

They came at each other and hit each other making Peter flip over landing on the ground quickly getting up again.

They had a short fight before Peter got tossed to the ground and Miraz stepped on Peter's shield dislocating his shoulder making Blaine grab his own shoulder.

Despite of the pain Peter rolled around out of Miraz's grasp before rolling the other side tripping Miraz while quickly getting up himself.

Because he was standing up he saw that Caspian and Susan were galloping towards them.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz taunted.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked.

"Three!" Miraz said.

Peter who had been keeping strong until this time finally showed the pain he was feeling in his shoulder and Edmund quickly ran towards Peter taking his helmet from the ground.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked Susan.

"Yes, thank you." Susan answered nodding distractedly looking at her brother.

"Lucy?" Peter asked when he reached Susan.

"She got through... with a little help." Susan said nodding to Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter said gratefully.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian said looking at everyone.

"You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word." Peter said to Susan.

Susan went up and hugged Peter for what could possible be the last time, and by doing so agitated his shoulder.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's all right." Peter said.

"Be careful." Susan said.

Edmund noticed that the Narnians were getting anxious and said:

"Keep smiling." This made Peter put up his sword with his good arm and smile really wide.

"Sit down." Amelia said guiding Peter down to the chair.

"He's like a vicious beast he won't hesitate to cheat." Blaine whispered looking Peter in the eye.

"I've noticed." Peter said while Caspian tore off his shield upsetting his shoulder even more.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter grunted while Edmund walked up to him.

Grabbing Peter's shoulder in a firm grip trying to get in the best position to put his shoulder back.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked making everyone look at him in shock.

"You know you guys have always been there, and I never really..." Peter started and Edmund pushed his shoulder back into position making a groan.

"Save it for later." Edmund said grabbing Peter's helmet.

"Go on save Narnia." Amelia said smiling.

"You can do this Pete." Blaine said.

When Edmund offered Peter his helmet Peter shook his head knowing that he would lose it eventually anyway.

And the dual began anew.

Peter ran at Miraz attacking him which Miraz countered with his shield.

After a while they both ended up on the ground Peter getting the advantage then by grabbing Miraz's sword and twisting it out of his grasp.

Now Peter constantly attacked Miraz with his sword Miraz only being able to counter.

But then Peter lost his sword leaving him with nothing but when Miraz smashed him with his shield Peter grabbed it and twisted it around so it was behind Miraz's back twisting his arm.

Then Miraz pushed Peter of him and grabbed his sword Peter defending himself with his arm protections and then creating an opening so Peter could hit the cut he made earlier with his fist, making Miraz scream.

"Respite! Respite."

"Now is not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund yelled seeing his brother hesitation.

But Peter just walked towards his side of the arena but before he was halfway there Edmund saw Miraz coming up to Peter with his sword in hand and yelled:

"Look out!"

Making Peter spin around grab Miraz's blade stabbing him in the armpit immobilizing that arm.

The every single person turned quiet and watched carefully.

Making the words Miraz was saying very easy to hear if you were close enough.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz asked.

"It's not mine to take." Peter hissed holding out the sword to Caspian.

Caspian slowly walked towards him grabbing the sword while Peter walked back to his side.

Caspian lifted up the sword and aimed it at Miraz and then Miraz spoke:

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you do have the making of a Telmarine king after all." and then lowered his head accepting his fate.

But when Caspian screamed he put the sword in a little patch of grass just in front of Miraz saying:

"Not one like you."

"Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom" Caspian said walking towards the Narnian side where Glenstorm saluted his sword signaling the victory.

"You chose well Caspian." Blaine said while Amelia smiled and nodded.

And from Edmund he got a pat on the shoulder.

This was one of the first times that the Narnians cheered for Prince Caspian.

**So that's that.**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Next time: The battle of Beruna 2**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ LyokoDreamer**


	9. The Second Battle Of Beruna

**Hello my fellow Narnians!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Blaine Anderson.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, _

_while loving someone deeply gives you courage_

Chapter 9: The second battle of Beruna

As Caspian started walking towards the how Edmund, Peter, Blaine and Amelia got everything together to get back inside the how as well they suddenly heard Miraz scream.

Turning around quickly they saw one of Susan's arrows sticking out of his lower back.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!" Sopespian yelled but they knew Susan couldn't have shot it like that.

"Be ready!" Peter yelled towards the how.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled as he saw one of the Telmarines running at him sword drawn.

Peter charged towards the Telmarine and beheaded him quickly yelling:

"Go!" To Caspian and then Edmund, Peter, Blaine and Amelia ran to the edge of the arena Edmund and Peter swords out and Amelia and Blaine their bows out.

While Caspian jumped on a horse being ready to run inside at moments notice.

The Telmarines started firing their catapults making the Narnians have to get out of the way, dust flying up everywhere.

Peter, Edmund, Blaine and Amelia saw the Telmarine army charge at them but held their ground.

Then Peter turned around while Amelia and Blaine notched an arrow as the archers were doing while Caspian galloped inside.

They heard the signal which meant they had to start counting.

"One, two." Peter said.

"Three, four." Blaine said.

"Five, six." Edmund said.

"Seven, eight." Amelia said as she and Blaine took aim.

"Nine... GET READY!" Peter yelled.

They saw the ground collapse in front of them trapping the Telmarines inside the hole now formed.

"Now!" Susan yelled and all the archers released their arrows including Amelia and Blaine.

"Charge!" Peter yelled as he and Edmund charged into the battlefield while Amelia and Blaine quickly changed from their bows to their swords running in the field after the kings.

From the other side of the Telmarines came Caspian with the rest of the Narnian army trapping the Telmarines.

Just as it seemed they were beating the Telmarines they saw the rest of the Telmarine army approaching.

Caspian signed for the griffins holding the dwarfs so they could shoot the incoming Telmarines.

Peter saw the griffins falling because of the giant arrows of the Telmarines and turning to Susan he asked:

"Lucy?"

And Susan shook her head not seeing her sister which made Peter stick his sword in the air and yell:

"Back to the How!"

Which made the Narnians abandon the Telmarines they were fighting and run as quick as possible towards the How.

Before they could reach the entrance the Telmarines fired their catapults breaking off parts of the arena making the entrance of the How collapse.

The boulders hit the upper half of the How making it collapse on top of the archers and made the piece Susan was standing on disappear under her feet, the only reason she didn't fall was because Trumpkin had caught her arm and as gently as possible let her fall down.

Peter and Caspian turned around to see that the Telmarines were closing in on them.

They were quickly joined by Susan who had found her way down, Edmund who dropped the crossbow in exchange for his sword, Amelia and Blaine cleaning their swords on their clothes.

They all looked at each other and were all thinking the same thing: They were gonna fight till there was not a breath left in them.

And then they started running towards the Telmarines Peter at the front closely followed by Edmund, Caspian, Susan, Amelia and Blaine.

As they once again joined the battle they were killing Telmarines left and right.

By now Edmund had acquired a second sword fighting like he did in the old days.

Amelia fighting a little father away sword in hand and occasionally throwing her arrows.

Susan close to Edmund was using her bow and arrows, also using the bow to knock away the Telmarines that were too close.

Peter was fighting close to Susan using Rhindon one-handed and two-handed fighting three Telmarines at once.

Caspian was using his sword to defend himself and dagger to defend others close to him.

Blaine was throwing his knifes all over the place only sometimes using his sword when the Telmarine came to close.

It felt like they had killed thousands of Telmarines already but they just kept coming and the Kings and Queens of old were used to a long fight but even they were getting out of breath.

Caspian was fighting two Telmarines at once and was getting backed up when he tripped over one of the dead body that littered the field and fell down the hole made by the Narnians.

Before he could get up again Glozelle came at him spear drawn, he hesitated and before he could really attack he was pulled back by a root.

When Caspian got up he saw trees wading through the earth and he got helped back to the surface by Peter who looked just as confused as him.

Edmund, Blaine. Amelia and Susan were looking just as confused never having seen nature fight back.

"Lucy." Peter said and they all knew she had found Aslan.

They saw one of the trees fall down because of the boulder the Telmarines were firing was only agitated the other trees more and made the trees attack the catapult pulverizing them making the Narnians find new spirit.

"For Aslan!" Peter screamed running after the retreating Telmarines, while the battle cry was repeated by all the Narnians.

They chased the scared Telmarines all the way to the bridge at Beruna, that is when they saw Lucy at the other side, smiling at each other.

Lucy simply pulled out her dagger and smiled standing there waiting for Aslan to join her side.

The Telmarines chose to charge in the way of Lucy and Aslan but quickly stopped when Aslan roared.

And what they saw then amazed ever single Narnian, the River God himself came to free him of the bridge.

The Narnians were amazed, the Telmarines terrified as the River God grabbed the bridge and lifted it up in the air, Telmarines jumping off it left and right, Lord Sopespian staying on it, drowning when the river and River God became one once again.

As the Narnian army began to force the Telmarines to give up their weapons and armor the six Kings and Queens of Narnia made their way across the river towards Lucy and Aslan.

When they reached them they immediately bowed in respect for Aslan.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan commanded which made Blaine, Susan, Peter, Edmund and Amelia rise to their feet while Caspian stayed down.

"All of you." Aslan said everyone turning their attention to Caspian.

He looked up in amazement and said:

"I do not think I am ready."

"It's for the very reason I know you are." Aslan explained Caspian rising to his feet earning small smile from everyone.

As they heard music they parted way for a little 'parade' of sorts by the mice carrying Reep on a stretcher.

Everyone looked worried at his condition and Lucy quickly ran towards hi giving him a drop of her cordial.

They looked on as he slowly began to regain his strength until he sat up saying:

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you." While getting helped up by two other mice.

Then he seemed to notice Aslan.

"Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in..." Reep started but then lost his balance seeing his tail was cut off.

"I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." Reep said amusing Aslan.

"Perhaps a drop more?" Reep asked.

"I don't think it does that." Lucy said regretful.

"You could have a go." Reep joked making Aslan chuckle.

"It becomes you well, small one." He said.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reep said handing his sword to Aslan and shocking everyone.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan said.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." Reep stammered making Lucy smile at Aslan.

"May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." One of the mice said each of them grabbing their tails ready to cut them off.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Aslan said and a new tail appeared behind Reep.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reep said bowing making everyone laugh.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan said and everyone looked towards Trumpkin.

Who hesitantly came towards the group and shakily bowed before Aslan, then Aslan roared.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked earning grins all around.

They sat down waiting for the army to get done with the Telmarines and during that period Caspian came to Edmund and Amelia.

"Your Majesties, can I ask you a question?" Caspian asked.

"Of course." Amelia answered.

"Did you feel ready? Before your coronation I mean." Caspian asked.

"No." Edmund said straight out.

"I mean I had just betrayed Narnia I most certainly did not feel ready." He explained.

"No we were children." Amelia said.

"Me and Edmund were ten, Lucy was eight, Peter was 13 and Blaine who's the oldest was 16. We were not ready. But like Aslan said that's a sign that you are ready." Amelia explained.

"Thank you." Caspian said nodding and walking away.

"Caspian, you'll be a great king." Amelia said smiling at him.

When the army was ready the all started walking towards the castle.

"I'll show you to some rooms." Caspian said once they were in the castle.

**With Edmund and Amelia**

The first thing they did when they were alone was hug each other to make sure they were both still there.

"You fought so bravely." Edmund said grabbing her face and kissing her on the mouth.

"I love you so much." He said tears in his eyes.

"I love you too." Amelia said kissing him.

"Yet another battle we survived." Edmund said.

"Yes." Amelia laughed bitterly.

"Let's clean up." Edmund said stroking her blood matted hair.

"And then sleep." Amelia nodded.

"In a real bed." Edmund smiled.

"Finally." Amelia laughed.

**So that's that.**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Next time: Returning**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ LyokoDreamer**


	10. Back To The Beginning

**Hello people! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

Just because everything's changing 

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before _

Chapter 10: Back to the beginning

"Sweetheart, wake up." Edmund said as he shook Amelia, she sat up and yawned.

They quickly put on their clothes and went down for breakfast, seeing all the people that had fought alongside them yesterday.

"Morning." Caspian said.

"Morning." Amelia said to the room sitting down in the chair that Edmund had pulled out for her.

They grabbed some toast and spread some jam on it.

"Your Majesties a talk after breakfast." Aslan said walking into the room.

"Of course." Peter said.

After breakfast Caspian, Amelia, Blaine, Edmund, Peter, Susan, Lucy and Aslan were gathered in the throne room.

"Caspian your coronation will have to happen soon." Aslan started.

"And I would like for the Kings and Queens of old to be present." He continued.

"We would be honored to be present." Peter said.

"People are already on their way to get your crowns at Cair Paravel." Caspian informed.

**The next day**

Lucy, Amelia and Susan were together in a room doing curling their hair to make it flow underneath their crowns.

They were already dressed in their dresses pink for Lucy, red and gold for Susan and light green for Amelia.

"You look just as beautiful as on our coronation." Edmund said as the girls emerged from the room, kissing Amelia's hand.

"Why thank you my king." Amelia said curtsying.

"May I escort you to your horse?" Edmund kindly asked holding out his arm.

"I would be honored." Amelia said grabbing the offered arm walking down the hall.

At the stables they met up with Blaine, Susan, Peter, Lucy and Caspian.

"Ready for your coronation, Prince Caspian." Blaine asked.

"No." He said.

"But that's okay."

They rode to the plaza where Caspian would be crowned the Kings and Queens of old riding in front leading the king-to-be, they were showered with applause and cheers as they rode into the plaza.

They got off their horses and went to stand at the side of the platform waiting until Caspian came through the crowd smiling at the Kings and Queens of old with Aslan at his side.

As he stood in front of the crowd Aslan motioned the Kings and Queens of old to the platform.

"Now the Kings and Queens of old will give their blessings to Prince Caspian, next King of Narnia." Aslan said making place for Peter.

"I, Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, grace Prince Caspian the Tenth with my blessing to become King of Narnia." He said and then shook Caspian's hand nodding.

"I, Queen Susan of the Horn, grant Prince Caspian the Tenth my full blessing to become King of Narnia." Susan said and curtseyed for him.

"I, General Blaine, consult of High King Peter and protector of High King Peter and Queen Susan, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table give Prince Caspian the Tenth my full support to become King of Narnia." Blaine said bowing in front of Caspian.

"I, Edmund the Just, King of Narnia, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table bestow Prince Caspian the Tenth the blessing to become King of Narnia."

"I, Queen Amelia the Truthful, King Edmund's Queen and protector of King Edmund and Queen Lucy provide Prince Caspian the Tenth with my full support to become King of Narnia." She said curtsying for him.

"I, Queen Lucy the Valiant, give Prince Caspian the Tenth my full blessing to become King of Narnia." She said curtsying smiling at Caspian.

Then they retreat to their places at the side of the platform again.

"I give you, King Caspian X, King of Narnia." Aslan said while Peter took the crown from the pillow which Professor Cornelius was holding and put the crown on Caspian's head.

And the crowd began cheering, they got back on their horses and some children ran in front of them.

They rode back to the castle with everyone cheering for Caspian who rode in front with Aslan at his side, followed by Peter and Susan, Edmund, Lucy and closing the horse line were Amelia and Blaine.

That night after the big feast fireworks were fired into the air signaling the end of the party of Caspian's coronation.

The next day after Aslan had told Caspian to assemble everyone in the square he asked for Peter, Susan and Blaine to come to him.

"Aslan what is it you look troubled." Susan said stroking his mane.

"I am troubled because of what I have to tell you, Queen Susan." Aslan said.

"What is it Aslan." Blaine asked.

"This was your last trip to Narnia, you have become too old and have learned everything you can from this world, it's time you live in your own." Aslan said.

"But what about Lucy, Edmund and Amelia?" Peter asked.

"They still have things to learn from this world and shall return one day." Aslan said.

"There's only one thing you have to do, you must never forget Narnia and the things you learned here." Aslan continued.

"Will you be in our world?" Blaine asked.

"I am, but there I have another name you must learn to know me by it." Aslan said.

Just then Caspian came down the stairs and just looked at them.

"Your Majesty?" Aslan asked as Caspian saw the sad looks on their faces.

"We are ready. Everyone has assembled." Caspian said making Aslan and Peter, Blaine and Susan walk towards the square where Lucy, Edmund and Amelia were already waiting.

Once there Caspian started:

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." One of the Telmarines said.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens." Aslan said making the Pevensies and Andersons look at each other in surprise."

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan said looking at the crowd.

"I will go. I will accept the offer." Glozelle said as he and Caspian bowed slightly at each other in respect.

"So will we." Caspian's aunt said making Caspian look surprised.

"Because you have spoke first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said and then breathed on the before the tree in the square turned open to reveal a kind of doorway through which the three Telmarines walked and disappeared.

Making the rest of the Telmarines yell through each other.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" One Telmarine yelled louder than the others.

"Sire. If my example can be of any service, I will take 11 mice through with no delay." Reep said while Peter, Susan and Blaine were looking at each other each thinking the same thing and when Aslan turned to them they knew what they had to do.

"We'll go." Peter said.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Our time's up. After all... we're not really needed here anymore." Peter said handing Caspian his sword.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian said.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan interrupted.

"We're not coming back." She continued.

"We're not?" Lucy asked while Amelia looked at her brother knowing he would not return either seeing as he had no-one to protect.

"You three are." Peter said joining his siblings.

"But why?" Lucy asked confused.

"Did they do something wrong?" She continued.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. You brother, sister and friend have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." Aslan explained.

"It's all right, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be... But it's all right. One day you"ll see too. Come on." Peter said taking her hand leading her too their newly made friends, followed by Edmund, Susan, Amelia and Blaine.

They said their goodbyes to Glenstorm, Reep, Professor Cornelius, Trumpkin, Truffelhunter, Caspian and of course Aslan.

"I'm glad I came back." Susan said to Caspian being the last to say goodbye to him.

"I wish we had more time together." Caspian said.

"It would never have worked anyway." Susan said smiling.

"Why not?" Caspian asked confused.

"I am 1300 years older that you." Susan joked making Caspian chuckle.

Then she started walking towards her siblings before turning back and kissing Caspian before hugging him.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." Lucy said making Peter, Amelia and Edmund chuckle.

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand." Blaine said.

Susan smiled at Caspian one last time and then walked to her siblings and friends who were all taking in Narnia one last time before turning towards the gateway lead by Edmund who was followed by Amelia, Peter, Susan, Blaine and lastly Lucy who turned back to look at Aslan before turning to the gateway and keeping her eyes set there as Edmund passed through.

And then they were back in the train station with the train driving into the station.

Lucy turned towards the place were the gateway to see nothing but other students standing to get ready to board the train.

"Guys? Are you alright?" Kurt asked standing up tapping Blaine shoulder.

"What?" Blaine asked looking confused.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked again confused as to why they were looking so confused at their surroundings.

"We'll be fine." Blaine answered.

"Guys let's go." Kurt said as the train stopped but the others didn't take their suitcases, his saying that made them snap into action as they grabbed their suitcases and boarded the train before Edmund realized something.

"You don't think there's any way we can get back?" He said making the other look confused as to why.

"I've left my new torch in Narnia." He continued making the laugh as the doors closed and the train left the station.

**So that's that for this chapter.**

**This is not the ending of the story, we'll see them in school and the hard way to become used to England again.**

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**Next time: School**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ LyokoDreamer**


	11. School

**Hello people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed and favored.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. _

_It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._

Chapter 11: School

"You've been to Narnia again?" Kurt asked face lighting up.

"Yes." Amelia said turning around.

"Is that why you looked so confused at the station?" Kurt asked as they took their seats.

"Yes, exactly." Blaine said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kurt asked and that is exactly what they did on the metro until they reached the station where they had to switch to train for the end of the trip.

"That's so sad. You can never go back." Kurt said after they finished the story as they exited the metro station.

"We'll get used to it." Blaine said as they sat down waiting for the train.

When the train arrived in the station they stepped on and they found a compartment.

Amelia leaned her head on Edmund's shoulder and fell asleep moments later.

"Is she alright?" Kurt whispered sitting down next to Edmund.

"She'll be fine, last time she was tired too, it's mostly the emotion load of leaving Narnia." Edmund explained.

"I hope I have the pleasure of seeing it one day." Kurt said with a dreamy expression on his face.

"I'm sure you will, you were meant to." Edmund answers.

As they heard the whistle announce that they would be reaching the station Edmund woke Amelia who smiled at him and they took their suitcases ready to leave the train.

As they exited the train the saw the school loom up and started the small walk towards it.

"Why does the station lie so far from the school?" Kurt asked heaving up his luggage.

"You clearly haven't been to Narnia, this is nothing believe me." Blaine said as he took one of Kurt suitcases.

"I know." Kurt sighed as they started walking.

"Do I have to take one of your suitcases?" Edmund asked Amelia.

"No I can carry them by myself thank you very much." She answered.

They walked towards the school and went to put their suitcases in their dormitories and then went to the great hall where the students were required to gather before they could relax from the train ride.

They found their table and then the headmaster began:

"Welcome students, I hope you have a great and educational year. Now before you can return to your dormitories I have an announcement that will please at lot of you I think. At the end of September there will be a ball. Now go rest for tomorrow a new term begins."

The friends all went to their dormitories and unpacked before going down to dinner.

"Amelia can we talk after dinner?" Edmund asked as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Of course." Amelia said confused as to why he asked.

After dinner Amelia and Edmund went to his dormitory where he told her to sit down.

"Amelia would you do me the honors of going to the ball with me?" He asked.

"I would be honored!" Amelia said smiling kissing him.

As Amelia was walking back to her room she stopped as she heard crying coming from one of the rooms.

She opened the door to a slit and saw her own brother sitting on his bed crying with his head in his hands.

"Blaine?" Amelia asked as she opened the door fully making Blaine's head snap up.

"Am? How long have you been standing there?" He asked scared.

"Long enough to see you're distressed." Amelia said as she went to sit next to him on the bed.

"I'll be fine sis no need to worry." Blaine said as he kissed her forehead.

"How long have you been crying here?"Amelia asked seeing his red-rimmed eyes.

"Since 6th period." Blaine answered looking down.

"For 3 hours, Blaine! Why didn't you come to one of us?" Amelia asked.

"Tell me what's wrong." She demanded grabbing his shoulders so he couldn't run away.

"I can never go back." He said as he burst out sobbing collapsing in Amelia's arms.

"Oh Blaine." Amelia said as she stroke his hair keeping her own tears at bay, pulling him closer.

After an hour she felt him getting heavier as his breathing became even when she looked at his face she saw that he was sleeping.

She carefully put him down on his bed and went to sit on one of the chairs at the desks watching him sleep.

As the clock chimed eleven he stirred away and she got up immediately.

"Am? You're still here?" He asked seeing his sister standing above him.

"I've been here the whole time worried that you'd freak out if you woke up alone." Amelia said.

"You have to go to bed, Am. We have school tomorrow." Blaine said.

"I'll be fine, I've slept less in Narnia." She said not looking tired in the least.

"Just go to bed. I'm okay." Blaine said stroking her cheek.

"Next time come to one of us, it's hard for all of us." Amelia scolded her older brother.

"I will." Blaine said as he crawled underneath the blankets as Amelia closed his door.

"Where have you been!" Susan yelled as Amelia entered her dormitory.

"I've been comforting Blaine, I found him crying in his dormitory, he was sad that he could never return to Narnia." Amelia answered coldly not phased by Susan's outburst.

"It's hard for all of us." Susan said coldly.

"You don't understand, I'll be going to bed now." Amelia said taking her sleeping gown going to the bathroom to change quickly crawling into bed ignoring Susan's nagging falling asleep.

"How are you this fine morning?" Edmund asked as he sat down next to Amelia who was quickly studying for her history test.

"I'm great thank you. You haven't seen Blaine by any chance." Amelia asked not looking up from her pages.

"I saw him in the bathroom this morning, oh there he is now." Edmund said seeing Blaine walk into the dining hall.

"Blaine!" Amelia yelled as she jumped up running towards her brother flying around his neck which made him spin her around.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled away.

"I feel great, thank you for asking sis." Blaine said smiling.

"That amazing to hear." Amelia said as they sat down at the table again.

After a boring day of lessons Lucy came to Amelia with an idea.

"Amelia could we make our own dresses for the ball, we could make them just like Narnian dresses." Lucy said.

"We'll go into town tomorrow okay, get some fabric." Amelia said smiling.

"It's a great idea by the way." She continued.

The next day true to her word Amelia and Lucy went to the town after asking the others if they wanted to join them, all declined.

"It's nice to be outside for once." Lucy said as they walked towards the shop.

"Indeed it is." Amelia said.

"Oh these are great!" Lucy said as she saw the silk, satin and velvet fabrics strewn around the shop.

"We'll be able to make great dresses of these." Amelia said laughing.

"We must start immediately when we get back to the dormitories." Lucy said.

And so it happened they started on the dresses right away when they got to the school.

Suddenly they were scared by the door slamming open to reveal none other than Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt what are you so happy about?" Amelia asked as she saw his beaming face.

"I was just asked by someone to the ball." Kurt said smiling.

"Really, who?" Lucy asked curious.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

"Maybe that's why he never went into the marriage proposals." Lucy said.

"It's great that he did, he finally accepted himself." Amelia said.

"Can I help?" Kurt asked seeing them sew.

"Of course you can." Lucy said.

After a while there was a knock on the door and when Amelia opened it she was surprised to see Peter.

"Peter, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I am here to ask my date to the ball." Peter said.

"Feel free." Amelia said gesturing him in.

"My dear Lucy would you join me to the ball." Peter asked kissing her hand.

"I would love to, my High King." She said hugging her brother.

Peter stayed and they were steadily joined by their other siblings until everyone had assembled in the dormitory, talking about Narnia, and memories.

**So that's that!**

**I need idea's from you guys to work into this story.**

**Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Next time: The ball**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ LyokoDreamer**


	12. A Date

**Hello People!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed and favored.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I changed my mind and the next chapter is going to be the ball**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_When I hear your voice Im home ward bound._

_When I feel your touch,Im safe and sound._

_When you call my name,I know your close._

_When I shed a tear, I feel you do too._

_Call me I will come._

_Hold out your hand I will take it._

_I will hold you near and never let you go._

_I have you safe in my arms forever._

_One heart beats for two._

_One soul joined forever._

_One bond to hold us together._

_Forever and always._

Chapter 12: A Date

By the time they realized it was dark outside they had finished making the dresses and everyone returned to their dormitories.

The next morning Amelia was woken up by someone knocking on the door.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily opening the door seeing her boyfriend standing there holding flowers.

"My lovely Queen Amelia the Truthful will you join me for breakfast in town." He said as he handed her the flowers.

"I'd love to, can I put on some clothes first?" Amelia asked.

"Of course I'll wait here." Edmund said as Amelia closed the door pulling her clothes out of the cabinet and putting them on.

She opened the door and took Edmund arm walking towards the station.

"You look lovely." Edmund said kissing her hand as they sat down to wait for the train.

"Thank you." Amelia said blushing.

On the way to town they were silent enough to just be in each others presence.

Edmund led Amelia to the restaurant and told her to pick something of the menu.

"This is really delicious." Amelia said between bites of her spaghetti.

"I'm glad you like it." Edmund said looking at her as in love as the first day he fell in love.

"Do you wanna search for some practice weapons?" Amelia asked.

"Sure we should stay in shape, but not today." Edmund said.

"Today it's just us here in England together." He continued.

"It was really great." Amelia said pecking Edmund's lips.

"I'm glad you liked it." Edmund said taking her hand and leading her towards a bridge.

"Close your eyes." Edmund said taking out a blindfold and tying it around her head.

"Where are you taking me?" Amelia asked smiling.

"Just trust me." Edmund said taking her waist and lightly pushing her forward.

After walking awhile Edmund stopped her and said:

"Keep your eyes closed." and then untied the blindfold taking her hands pulling her forward.

He turned her around and said:

"Open your eyes."

"Oh, Edmund!" Amelia said getting tears in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it!" Amelia turning around and kissing him full on the lips.

She quietly walked forward and softly stroked the horse.

"It looks just like Lacey." Amelia said thinking of her Narnian horse.

"I know that's why I brought you here, I saw a horse that looked like Philip here." Edmund said while walking out the horse that looked like Philip.

"I bought these for us to go horseback riding." Edmund said as he started putting on his saddle.

After full preparing their horses they mounted them and took off galloping towards the forest, feeling the wind in their hair laughing all the way.

**That same morning**

Kurt was just about to start working on his English essay when he heard knocking on the door.

He got up curious as to who would be needing him at this time.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Blaine standing there.

"Blaine what are you doing here?" Kurt asked surprised.

"I want to take you to town." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand and pulling him outside after pushing the door closed.

After taking the train Blaine pulled Kurt out of it and quickly pulled him towards the store.

"And now you choose what suit you think is most beautiful." Blaine said as he put Kurt in front of the rack.

"No I can't." Kurt said pulling away.

"I insist." Blaine said pushing Kurt towards the rack again.

After Kurt chose his suit Blaine took him towards the horse ranch but when they saw Edmund and Amelia they ducked behind one of the pillars.

After they saw them disappear into the woods Blaine went to the front desk asking for two horses.

"Have you ever ridden a horse?" Blaine asked as he lead the horses towards Kurt.

"No never." Kurt said.

"Well you can't be a Narnian if you can't ride a horse." Blaine said and they spend the rest of the day learning horseback riding.

**Back to Edmund and Amelia**

After returning the horses to their stables they ran towards the train hoping they wouldn't be late;

Just as they enter the station they saw the train leave.

"We're never gonna make the curfew." Edmund sighted.

"Then we'll just say that you were with us." They suddenly heard Blaine say as curfew grew longer the older you got.

"You were in town too?" Amelia asked seeing her brother and Kurt.

"Blaine here surprised me this morning." Kurt said smiling, it was then that Amelia noticed that they were holding hands.

"You're together?" Amelia asked motioning to their linked hands.

"Yes, but we're not really out." Blaine said.

"We understand." Edmund said.

Then the next train arrived and they exchanged experiences from in the town.

Amelia and Kurt quickly ran towards the girls room to add the finishing touches to their outfits for the ball.

Then they quickly went to bed making sure that they were well rested for tomorrow.

**So that's that!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Next time: The ball**

_**See you next time!**_

**~ LyokoDreamer**


	13. The Ball

**Hello peoples! **

**I know you probably hate me right now BUT I have a good explanation. **

**I was taking anti-depressants that made me feel worse rather than better and I didn't feel like doing anything, not even writing. **

**So again sorry. **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favored. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love. _

_Love is hard to find, hard to keep, and hard to forget. _

Chapter 13: The Ball

That next morning everyone in the whole school woke up really early to get ready for the ball that evening.

Amelia, Susan, Lucy and Kurt helped each other to get on their outfits and get their hair done.

At 7 PM a knock was heard on the door and Kurt went to open the door seeing none other than Edmund Pevensie standing there in a tux.

"Wait here." Kurt said to him walking back inside passing Amelia whispering in her ear that Edmund was there, which made her face light up, jumping up.

"You look gorgeous." Edmund said as he kissed her hand and looked over her strapless dress pink at the top covered with glitters, red silk skirt.

"Why thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." Amelia said smiling.

"Would you let me escort you to the ball." Edmund asked extending his arm which Amelia took.

"I wouldn't dare different." Amelia said as the began their trek towards the dining hall leaving the three other people waiting for their dates.

Susan left a few minutes later with Lucas a boy she'd met this semester.

Five minutes later another knock was hear on the door and Lucy stood up seeing her older brother standing there.

"You look beautiful sister." Peter said seeing her flesh colored silk dress with silver accents.

"Thank you, you look rather beautiful yourself." Lucy said as Peter grabbed her hand as they took off leaving Kurt all by himself.

After 20 more minutes no knock was heard and tears began falling down his face.

Suddenly he heard a knock and jumped up to open the door seeing none other than Blaine Anderson standing there.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I thought you weren't coming anymore." Kurt said wiping his tears away.

"Well I'm here and ready to have a great night with my boyfriend." Blaine said grabbing Kurt arm and running towards the ball room.

When they entered the hall they saw it was decorated as a wood in the night, stars and all.

"Kurt, you have to see this." Amelia said pulling him away from Blaine.

"It's beautiful." Kurt says seeing a painting and a led window looking like a lion.

"I looks a lot like Aslan." Blaine said seeing the painting.

"I hope I get to see him one day." Kurt said sighing leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You will." Blaine said pecking him on the lips, then pulling him towards the dance floor joining in the other Narnians.

As a slow dance came on all the couples went to stand close to each other girls laying their heads on the boys shoulders.

After a while Edmund and Amelia saw Peter and Lucy walk out of the off the hall Lucy leaning heavily on Peter, not long seeing Susan and Lucas leaving as well.

"Let's go." Edmund whispered in Amelia's ear, she nodded taking his hand and walking towards his room, knowing that Lucy would be in her room.

Just as Amelia and Edmund were relaxing together in his room, they heard shouting coming from the courtyard.

Running towards the window they saw Blaine defending Kurt pushing back one of the jocks.

Then one of the jocks swung his fist towards Blaine hitting his jaw square on knocking him unconscious, Edmund and Amelia ran outside going to help Kurt.

Amelia had to drag up her skirt to run faster towards him.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!" Amelia yelled as she came outside.

"Why don't you mind your own business little lady." The jock said.

"It became my business when you decked my brother!" Amelia yelled swinging her fist towards the jocks nose.

Edmund ran towards the jock and grabbed his arms behind his back just when the jock was about to hit Amelia.

Amelia dealt another few hits before kneeing the jock in the crotch.

"Think about this the next time you try to assault my brother or Kurt." Amelia said as Edmund pushed the jock to the ground.

"Come on let's go Kurt." Amelia said seeing Kurt weeping.

Amelia took Kurt towards his room where she embraced him and let him cry into her shoulder until he was ready to talk.

"Kurt what happened?" She asked.

"They followed us outside when we were leaving the ball and they started calling us names and started throwing things at me." Kurt said still sobbing.

"If it weren't for you and Ed I don't think Blaine and me would've been here. They were so cruel." Kurt sobbed.

"You're welcome." Amelia said.

"Well the good news, vacation starts after the weekend." Amelia continued.

"Yeah I can't wait." Kurt said and then Amelia went to her room.

The after the weekend they took the train home, and as they split on the Finchley station they didn't realize that Kurt never reached his house.

**So that's that! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, favorite and follow. **

**Next time: we see what happened to Kurt and what happens with the youngest people. **

_**See you next time!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	14. Narnia?

**Hello People!**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favored. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

_**Onto the story!**_

_To be separated from is the worst thing imaginable _

Chapter 14: Narnia?

**In England**

A few days after they arrived in Finchley Blaine ran to the Pevensies house.

Frantic knocking on the door almost breaking Peter's nose, when he opened the door.

"Pete, have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Not since school no, why?" Peter asked.

"He's been missing since then." Blaine said.

"I don't know what happened sorry." Peter said.

"No-one knows where he is, for all we know he could be lying dead in a ditch by now." Blaine said sitting down on the porch steps head in his hands crying.

"Look Blaine you know Aslan wouldn't do that to him." Peter said wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder, Blaine nodding wiping away his tears.

When Kurt was walking home he suddenly heard a voice, calling his name. When he was looking around he saw no-one there.

Suddenly he saw a bright light in front of him, and he closed his eyes when he opened them again he was standing in a green meadow.

He started walking and saw an apple tree, a big ocean.

Suddenly he heard some trumpets playing a tune, he turned towards the noise seeing horses coming towards him.

"Sir? Are you alright?!" A man yelled.

"Are you talking to me?" Kurt asked.

"Of course you are the only one here." The man said.

"Look at his clothes, they look like the clothes the Kings and Queens of old wore." The man whispered to the others.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked looking at the weird clothes they were wearing.

"I'm King Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia." Caspian said.

"Caspian? I'm in Narnia?" Kurt asked.

"Of course where else would you be?" Caspian asked.

"England. I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt said bowing for him.

"Kurt Hummel? Why does that name sound familiar?" Caspian asked.

"I'm a friend of the Pevensies and Andersons." Kurt said.

"The Kings and Queens of old?" Caspian said astounded.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"They told me about you." Kurt continued.

"Let me escort you to the palace." Caspian said extending his hand.

"You have an extra horse?" Kurt asked.

"No, we didn't know if you could ride." Caspian said.

Kurt sighted and grabbed Caspian's hand hauling himself up to the back of the horse.

After the ride to the castle, Kurt entered the castle.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said looking at the special designs in the led windows.

"It's only a replica of the old castle. It was destroyed by my ancestors. I rebuilt in honor of the Kings and Queens of old." Caspian said.

"I'll bring you to your room." Caspian said leading Kurt towards the stairs.

"You'll be in the room next to me." Caspian continued.

"You can come to me at anytime, I'll send someone to give the appropriate the clothing." Caspian said.

"Thank you." Kurt said opening the door and walking inside.

"Oh Blaine, how I wish you could be here with me." Kurt said tears appearing in his eyes looking at the sundown.

**In England**

"Blaine are you okay?" Amelia asked seeing her brother in his room looking sullen.

"I'm just worried about Kurt, that's all." Blaine said.

"Kurt will be fine, for all we know he could be in Narnia right now." Amelia said smiling.

"Time would have stopped." Blaine said.

"It's not like time stops in Narnia when we are in England does it." Amelia said.

"No, but time has always stopped when we went to Narnia." Blaine said.

"I know but maybe it's different this time." Amelia said hugging Blaine.

"You always know how to make me feel good." Blaine said.

"I try, Kurt is best at that." Amelia smiled.

"Yeah that's right, I just hope he's home soon." Blaine said.

"We all do." Amelia said.

A few days later Helen and Maria called the children together and told them:

"Kids you're going to your cousin for a while." Helen said.

"NO! Are you crazy, I'm not going to live with him for a while." Edmund said.

"Amelia is coming too, we have to go to America and Peter and Blaine are going to the professor."

Maria said.

"Fine then. I'm not happy." Edmund said and the next day the two youngest Pevensies and Amelia left for Cambridge.

When they arrived aunt Alberta send them to their room and Edmund to the room with Eustace.

"He must be the most annoying person I have ever met." Amelia said hanging upside down from the bed talking about Eustace.

"That's nothing yet." Edmund said pulling Amelia up kissing her.

"Well if he doesn't stop someday I'm gonna kill him, slowly and painfully." Amelia said falling back upside down.

**So that's that!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review, favorite and follow.**

**Next time: A new story! Forever & Beyond**

_**See you next time in the next story!**_

**~ Lyokodreamer**


	15. Sequel

******So the first Chapter of Forever & Beyond is up!**

******Please check it out!**

******~ Lyokodreamer**


End file.
